Provenzia Santo Varnstadt International Airport
Provenzia Santo Varnstadt International Airport is the first and only international airport to be opened in Recon. The airport cosnists of 8 gates, and can handle planes as large as the A330. However, planes like the Boeing B777 and B747 and The Airbus Industrie A350 and A380 cannot land in the airport as the airport may not have the capacity to handle such a large amount of passengers. However, the runway is specifically designed to handle all planes, regardless of size. The airport also handles helicopters on the plane stands. The airport has a proposed expansion plan which will bring in another runway and possibly a new terminal and more plane stands. The airport is expected to expand into the desert as well, closer to the heritage site. Terminal 1 The terminal has 3 levels, a basement and two other floors. It also has 8 gates. Arrival Hall The Arrival Hall is a dimly lit area in the entire airport. It is located on the first floor. The arrival hall has 5 luggage belts, and 8 exit doors. It is served by 6 immigration gates. Departure Hall The Departure Hall has 14 check-in counters located on level 2. It serves more than 10 airlines, including the national carriers Grande Royale Airways and Legion Airlines. It has 6 immigration gates. Boarding Gates After clearing immigration, passengers will have their hand-carry baggage scanned before proceeding to the gates. Passengers will wait at the gates until their plane is ready for boarding. Plane Stands Planes park here for passengers to embark and disembark. The gates can hold smaller planes, but not big planes like the B777, B747, A340, A350 and the A380. Passengers will walk from the boarding gates to the plane stands to board the planes, while passengers will walf from the plane stands to the boarding gates after disembarkation to clear immigration. There are also plane stands located next to Terminal 2, which are shared by both Terminal 1 and 2. These plane stands are an extension to the airport for future plans and capbilites to accomodate more planes as the area turns into a busy air hub. Runway 17 The runway is specifically designed to land a super jumbo that is overspeeding, with enough runway to land every single plane. However, planes that pass the take-off point may end up crashing into the water. However, it is ensured that planes cannot land with fast speeds as it would be difficult to land with the hills behind the runway. Runway 28 Runway 28 is by far a shorter dual sided runway, allowing operations from both directions. Ever since the opening of the Interdimension Nether Transfer nearby at the neighbouring capital de juro, the runway has been closed to avoid all air dangers. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 serves only Grande Royale Airways, and is the the newest and most beautiful terminal so far. However, the terminal only has 4 gates. Arrival Hall Procedures are different in Terminal 2's Arrival Hall, where passengers get to collect all their checked-in luggage before clearing immigration. After clearing immigration, passengers can take the Airport Zephyr to Terminal 1 so as to go to Heraclea. Departure Hall Passengers will have to check-in their luggage at the 10 check-in counters on level 2. The check-in counters at the left wing, also known as the Bregier Wing, are specifically reserved for Priority Check-in, and Business, First and Platinum Class passengers. Economy class passengers have to check-in on the right wing, otherwise known as the McNerney Wing. After checking in, passengers must clear immigration, before proceeding towards their departure gates, where they must go through a security check. Passengers will then wait in the waiting area within the gates before walking down the Aerobridge to embark on their planes. Airlines, Destinations and Ground Handling Agents